Like a Cactus
by Madam King
Summary: Being new at an office job is terrible. You are not in the loop with the office gossip. Being new at SWAT is terrifying. You don't know if you can trust them to have your back or not. Hi, my name is Tristan Hart and I've just been transferred to LA SWAT. Falling in love has never been easy for Tristan, can Luca change that? Can she do the same for him? OCxLuca Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Being new at an office job is terrible. You are not in the loop with the office gossip.

Being new at SWAT is terrifying. You don't know if you can trust them to have your back or not.

Hi, my name is Tristan Hart and I've just been transferred to LA SWAT.

I stepped out of my car, resting an arm over my door. The SWAT building looked a lot larger in person than it did on TV. I gulped, grabbing my bag from the back seat. _Breathe, Tristan. You got this._

I flashed my badge at the desk clerk, as I walked through security. I was supposed to be meeting a man named Hondo. He was going to be my team lead. I stood off to the side of the gym area, hoping that Hondo would find me.

I stood there for a good ten minutes before an Asian man and a woman with short dark hair walked over. "Do you need something?" The Asian asked, resting his hand on his hostler.

I removed my sunglasses. "I am waiting on Hondo."

The woman looked me up and down, "Are you Tristan Hart?"

I nodded at her. "Yes."

They looked at each other. "I'm Victor." The Asian, I mean Victor, said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I took it.

"This is Chris." He pointed at her.

"Hi." I waved at her.

She smiled at me. "It is nice to finally having another girl on the team."

I grinned. "I bet. I was the only girl on my team back in long beach, so I know what you mean."

Victor smacked my shoulder. "So, you are from long beach. We've got someone for you to meet."

I frowned. "Who?"

They smirked at each other and pulled me off towards the kitchen. They had whispered to each other, trying to make sure that I didn't hear them. I tightened the grip on my bag and followed them.

Victor pushed open the door and yelled, "Look what I found wandering the hallways looking for Hondo." Chris moved from being in front of me.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. I looked around the room, trying to figure everyone out. When I reached the last person, I screamed.

"JIMMY!" I dropped my bag and ran across the room. He met me half way, wrapping his arms around me.

"Tris!" He held me tightly. We hugged for a good five minutes before someone cleared their throat.

I pulled away, blushing. "Sorry about that." Jimmy still had his arm wrapped my shoulders.

A tall black man, I assume is Hondo, smiled. "It's cool. We didn't know Street had a girlfriend that was also SWAT."

Jimmy and I looked at each other and gagged. "No! We aren't together." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, no. We were in foster care together. We did everything together. I was the one that talked Jimmy into going to the Academy with me." I grinned at him, just thinking about all the trouble we caused growing up.

A bearded man looked at us. "I thought Buck was the one that got you into the Academy, Street."

I smirked. "Buck helped, but I blackmailed him into joining with me."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and pulled away from me. "You did not blackmail me. You guilted me into joining."

Everyone chuckled. "Are you the reason he acted out?"

I gasped. "No! That was all him. It has always been him causing trouble. You should have seen him as a kid. Always wanting to stick up for me, but also starting fights to show off for other girls."

He smacked me. "Stop it."

I grinned at him, then turned to the team. "I have so many stories about Jimmy."

Everyone looked excited. Jimmy paled and rubbed his face. "Please don't."

Christ grinned. "Please do."

The door slammed open, a slightly older blond man walked in. "What are we not doing, but doing?"

The bearded man laughed. "Newbie, grew up with Street. She was just about to tell us some stories about him."

The new guy grinned widely. "Yeah?"

I nodded my head. "Yup."

Jimmy covered my mouth. "Nope. She is not."

I rolled my eyes, licking his hand. That caused him to remove his hand from my mouth. "Jimmy, you should know not to do that."

He went to wash his hands. "Yeah, yeah."

I walked over to the blonde guy. "I'm Tristan Hart."

He looked down at me. "I'm Dom Luca."

"Nice to meet you."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS!

I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AWHILE. I JUST HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF MOTIVATION. I GOT A CHANCE TO UPDATE FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE UPLOAD AGAIN. I AM HAVING MAJPR SURGERY TOMORROW AND WILL BE ON SOME SERIOUS PAIN MEDS.

I AM SORRY THAT I AM TERRIBLE AT UPDATING THESE STORIES. I WISH I WAS BETTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH A LOT. AT FIRST IT WAS SCHOOL AND WORK, BUT NOW I HAVE HAD TO FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT I HAVE CANCER. THAT IS WHY I AM HAVING SURGERY.

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT IVE GOT TO FOCUS ON HEALING. I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS!

G-V PRINCESS


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: So, I've decided that I am gonna start this in episode 18.**

" _Nice to meet you."_ I said with a big grin.

"Same, man." Luca replied, fist bumping me.

I looked around me and noticed that everyone was in their patrol uniform. "Is today Patrol Day?" I ask, looking down at my black S.W.A.T uniform.

Street grinned cockily at me. "Yeah, it is. Didn't you get the memo Tris?"

I glared at him. "Obviously not, jackass."

Deac looked at me with an amused grin. "It sure is, Kid. Why don't you go get changed and meet us in the briefing area?"

I nodded at him, thankfully. "Thanks, Deac." As I walked past Street, I punched him in the arm. "At least this isn't as embarrassing as the time you dressed up as the Red Power Ranger for school two weeks before Halloween- thinking that it was the day for the party."

Chris and Tan looked at each other with amused evil glints in their eye. "Oh, I gotta hear this story." They said at the same time like the twins from the Shining.

Street blushed, causing me to laugh. "No, no you don't."

I gave them a look that stated that I would tell them later as he pushed me towards the door.

~Hallway towards Briefing room 20 minutes later~

All of us were walking down the hallway in this badass straight line, it looked like something out of a 80's cop film. I was walking between Luca and Street.

"Back to our roots.. Patrol day.." Deac said, walking a little bit ahead of us.

"Chasing calls…" Chris started..

"...going in black and white's…" Tan continued.

"...hitting the front lines…" Luca followed.

"...being the first one's on scenes.." I added, lamely.

"...wearing polyester pants.." Street grunted, trying to fix his pants. Luca looked at him and grinned a little bit.

Captain Cortez and another SWAT team were already in the briefing room waiting for us. "Happy Partol Day. You know the drill." She looked between our teams. "Once a month…"

The other team lead, whose name I don't know, cut in. "We help out with crime suppression in high volume areas."

"Keeps our street game sharp…"

I nudged Street as another man from that team started to talk. He looked down at me. "What?"

My eye flickered over the fancy computer at the other team. "Who is that?"

Street looked in the same direction as I did. "Oh, the old Guy?" I nodded. "That's Mumford and the guy next to him is Rocker."

I nodded in thanks for his introduction. Focusing back onto what they were talking about, I noticed that Luca and Tan were talking about food.

Luca pulled out his phone. "And it keeps our foodie game on point. I just downloaded the Food Truck app. Gonna make the rounds today!" The sound of his excited voice made me grin and my stomach growl.

Tan took his phone and looked at the Map. "Chicken and Waffle Wagon.. Hot Ribs on Hot Wheels.." The look on his face was childlike.

Deacon looked kind of grossed out. "There is no way I am eating any of that."

I jumped in. "I am totally down for a Food Truck Tour!'

"Well, Honda and Mumford's teams are on Patrol. Vadela team will be answering all SWAT related calls." She butted in, looking between us again. "You all have your assignments. Street and Tan, Olympic division."

"A rush of daytime robberies this week.." Tan started.

"..gotta description of the thief." Street finished.

She moved onto Chris. "Chris, you are gonna be with Mumford."

Chris looked over at him. "Van Nuys Division, standard Patrol."

Deacon looked at Captain Cortez. "Where is Honda?"

"He needed a personal day. You and Luca-" She started.

"Yeah, Mid-city/ Wilson Division.." Luca cut her off.

She looked at him. "..have been re-assigned. You are here with me at HQ. There are some at risk kids visiting today. It is apart of our new community outreach."

I raised my hand. "What about me Captain? Where do you want me?"

She looked around at the teams. "I think that we could use you here, Hart. You've got a lot of personal experience with at-risk kids."

I nodded, stepping back behind Street. "These kids are at risk how?" Deacon asks.

"Serious behavioral problems at school. They are all in danger of being expelled." She replied.

He nodded. "We reach out now, so we don't have to lock them up later."

"That's the idea. Thanks, everyone. Be safe." Everyone back away from the table, to head to their assigned areas.

Tan patted Luca's shoulder with a smirk. "I'll bring you back some Hot Ribs on Hot Wheels." Luca stuck his tongue out at him, causing me to laugh.

Street looked at me. "You gonna be alright doing the outreach today, Tris?"

I look down at my boots then back at him. "I don't know, Jimmy. I really don't know."


End file.
